


Demons Couldn't Drag Me Away

by GabrielRSJ (blackbirdpuzzlepiece)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Dom Dean Winchester, Dom Gabriel, Dom/sub, M/M, Mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sub Castiel (Supernatural), Sub Sam Winchester, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackbirdpuzzlepiece/pseuds/GabrielRSJ
Summary: Sam wasn't looking for a relationship right now. He was content to just be "fun Uncle Sam" to his brother Dean's kids. But then he sees something he shouldn't have in an alley and accidentally goes into heat at the worst possible time only to be rescued by an undercover cop. Enter Gabriel Novak, undercover in the Demons drug cartel, and now the alpha assigned to keep Sam safe so the Demons don't kill him. As everything intensifies (including feelings) will Sam and Gabriel be able to keep everyone they love safe?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Charlie Bradbury/Jo Harvelle, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Demons Couldn't Drag Me Away

Sam picked up the bowl of mashed potatoes and sat it on the counter. "Dean I don't need an Alpha." He crossed his arms over his broad chest. "I'm perfectly happy living my life just like it is right now."

"Sammy, come on," Dean said pleadingly. "You can't genuinely be happy like this. Growing up you were always the one that wanted pups and an marriage and all the domestic stuff. I can't see you just giving it all up."

"Dean, I've tried for years." He sighed, pulling out the chair in front of him and plopping heavily in it. "There's no Alpha out there for me." Hurt shown in his eyes and Dean felt his heart constrict. Dean loved his brother more than anything...well almost anything. It was probably a five-way tie between Sam, Cas, and the three pups, but that was just if you wanted to get particular. Their mom died when Sam was a baby and their dad had bee absent a lot. He was a heavy drinker and pool hustler so he'd be gone for days at a time. Dean had basically raised himself and Sam. Then he'd almost ended up like their dad. Probably would've if Cas hadn't come along.

"Sammy, there is too an Alpha out there for you. Don't give up hope." He said.

Sam sighed heavily, eyes fixed on the mashed potatoes. "I'm a twenty-five year old, 6 foot 4 submissive omega. Nobody wants that. I'm too big. Too old."

Dean opened his mouth to continue arguing when Castiel came bustling out of the kitchen with a plate of chicken. "Elena! Robbie! Get down here." He called. There was a thunderous noise on the stairs as Dean and Cas' two children came downstairs. Elena was 7, named after Ellen Harvelle the closest thing Sam and Dean had to a mother after their own mother died. She'd died a of breast cancer right before Elena was born. Cas suggested the name to honor his mates' adoptive mother figure. Robbie was five and named after their dad's best friend. Dean had argued on that one because he wanted Castiel to choose their son's name after someone important in his life, not Dean's but they eventually came to an agreement and decided to both. That's why Robbie's middle name was Charles, after Castiel's father.

"Is dinner ready?" Elena asked.

"I wanna sit by Uncle Sam!" Robbie said, rushing to get to the seat next to Sam before Elena could. 

"Careful!" Dean chastised his son. "You bumped Papa's stomach you don't want to hurt your little brother or sister."

He frowned. "Sorry, daddy. Sorry, papa."

Sam gave his nephew a supportive smile. "It's okay squirt. You've just gotta be more careful."

Robbie nodded and sat down. Elena took her seat between Dean and Cas. With that dinner began.


End file.
